Maybe This Christmas
by DeathByACookie
Summary: He just wants one more night with her... One-shot Gwent!


**Hello my evil minions. I'm back… with this new story of mine….**

**BECAUSE THE LAST ONE SUCKED! And so did the other one.**

**NOW! Lets start this stuff!**

**Now for a Gwent oneshot!**

**GO!**

**I don't own anything!**

Gwen just woke up. She looked around her room to see her calendar hanged up on her wall.

December 25, 2013

Gwen grumbled and got up. But Trent was in the bed also stareing up. Gwen didn't seem to notice.

Then Trent started to sing:

_Its Christmas time and Santa's here making the children smile._

Trent turns onto his side.

_But he's just a pedophile. So you better watch your child._

He gets up and walks out. Now Gwen was walking out of the bathroom as Trent continued to sing and put on a sweater.

_Christmas trees in every house, covered in shiny lights, but they just turn brown and die or set your whole house on fire._

Trent sang as he walked out of the room.

_These are the reasons I hate the seasons_

Gwen was trying to pick which shirt she wanted to wear.

_But, I'mma give it a try!_

She picked the black one.

_Maybe this year I wont be sad on Christmas_

Trent was on a white couch in a tux now.

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday-ay-ay_

Trent sang with a smirk on his face.

Now Gwen was looking outside the window seeing Dakota setting up for her Christmas party.

_Replace my heart ache and my pain with mistletoe and candy cane,_

_This Christmas could go my way._

Gwen walked out of the kitchen. Then the doorbell rang.

It was Dakota holding out an invitation to her party.

_Having fun with all your friends_

Dakota handed the invitation to Gwen and took a sip of her Egg Nog.

_Sipping on that eggnog,but it just looks like jizz,_

_all over your upper lips_

Gwen looked creeped out and then closed the door.

Now she grabbed her food out of the microwave and sat down and started to eat it.

Trent was sitting at the table continuing to sing:

_House made out of gingerbread,_

_cookies like Christmas trees, giving your heart disease,_

_and type 2 diabetes_

Trent justed looked at the food and then Gwen and sighed.

_These are the reasons, I hate the seasons,_

_but I'mma give it a try!_

Then Gwen got up, Trent did the same thing and got in front of her but she went right through him. Trent looked at Gwen sadly.

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas_

Gwen was sitting on a chair at the party looking depressed.

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday_

She looked over at Mike and Zoey playing Just Dance 4. She got up and walked off.

_Replace my heart ache and my pain with mistletoe and candy cane_

_This Christmas, could go my way_

Dakota pushed the Mike and Zoey out of the way and started to dance to the song. Everyone else joined along except for Gwen.

Trent looked down at a blank sheet of paper and picked it up. On the bottom of that there was a news paper.

The top of it said something sad.

**Christmas Car Accident Leaves Man Dead**

It showed a picture of Trent.

_I've never seen reindeer fly,_

_I've never heard the sleigh-bell ring_

_Never seen a snowman come to life,_

Trent started to write on the paper on the desk.

_I've never heard the angels sing,_

_But I hope and I pray_

_that maybe this Christmas day,_

_That'll change!_

_Dear Santa,_

_My wish is just to have one more night with her_

_Trent._

Gwen looked outside the window to see Trent standing there waiting for her.

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas_

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday_

Gwen smiled the first time since Trent's death.

She ran passed everyone to make her way to him.

_Replace my heart ache and my pain, with mistletoe and candy canes_

She ran and made her way outside. Gwen hugged Trent and looked into his eyes.

_This Christmas is going my way!_

She kissed him softly.

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas,_

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday_

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_Let's just dance the night away_

_This Christmas is going my way_

.

.

.

.

.

Trent was back on the couch now.

_Just dance with me_

**And now I depressed. Okay my friend wanted me to write something so THERE YOU FREAKING GO! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Bye :P**


End file.
